¿Con qué te diviertes?
by Beatiful Blush
Summary: Lo que una pequeña nota, con una frase tan simple puede ocacionar... 'Bella, ¿con qué te diviertes' BExED


**¿Con qué te diviertes?**

**.**

Estaba sumamente concentrada en la clase de cálculo, en la cual obvio me va de lo mejor, es más, soy de las alumnas estrellas.

_Ajá, como no._

Ese era mi gran sueño… bueno, no. Mi gran sueño era el que me cargaba ahora, y que para mi desgracia no podía ser satisfecho. Es decir, ¿a quién se le ocurre poner cálculo a última hora un viernes? Y peor aun, ¿a quien se le ocurre sentarse hasta adelante? Solo a mí.

Seh, al ser de las que _más_ entendían la clase –para cosas como estas se usa el sarcasmo, por si no lo sabían– debía estar en uno de los escritorios frente al pizarrón.

¡Uff, ahí va la decimoquinta mosca que veía volar por el salón!… ¿o es qué acaso era la misma y había pasado quince veces por delante de mí? Bueno, lo siento, me divago.

El punto es que estaba _concentradísima_ en la clase –ya saben, con la pose del ceño fruncido y una mano bajo el mentón, concordando con el profesor en todo lo que decía– cuando unas risas, provenientes de unos alumnos fastidiosos interrumpieron la clase.

–¿Señores, les gustaría decir el chiste para que la clase completa se ría junto con ustedes?

–No, lo sentimos señor Canedo. –dijo uno de los chicos, tratando de contener la risa.

El profesor les dirigió una mirada de _'Muéranse, idiotas'_ y continuó con su clase.

Concordaba con el en esto, y no, no estoy usando el sarcasmo. Eran unos idiotas cuando lo querían, incluso se los he dicho varias veces. Claro, que no por eso lo dejan de hacer, ni los dejo de querer.

Aquellos idiotas eran, nada más ni nada menos que… redoble de tambores, por favor: mis cuñados y mejores amigos –hermanos de mi ultra-mega-archi-recontra-espectacular-lindo-sexi y perfecto novio, Edward– Alice, Emmett, Jasper y Rosalie Cullen. Aunque pensándolo bien, Rosalie solo es mi cuñada.

Los Cullen son una familia de vampiros. Han pasado ya varias épocas por la escuela, por ello consideran aburrido un año más de calculo y cada clase se la pasan haciendo tonterías.

Alice, Rosalie y Jasper ahora solo tenían cara divertida, pero Emmett aun luchaba contra la risa. Hehe, se veía graciosísimo. Los ojos un poco entrecerrados, brillosos como si estuviera a punto de llorar, los cachetes inflados y las manos tapando su boca, estaba también un poco inclinado en su escritorio y dando leves pataditas para… pues, sinceramente, no tengo idea.

Cuando se percataron de que los observaba, con una ceja levantada, se miraron un breve segundo, para después mirarme y sonreír ampliamente.

Les fruncí el ceño y me voltee, continuando con mi tarea de observar moscas… digo, de calculo.

–Psss, Bella. –Ben Cheney, un chico realmente genial, me habló.

–¿Qué pasa? –Le pregunté en voz baja. No soy tan tonta como para dejar que el profesor Canedo me pille hablando mientras explica su clase.

–Ten –dijo dándome una hoja de libreta doblada–. Te lo envían los Cullen.

–Uhh… ok, gracias.

Los miré de nuevo. Me miraban con una gran sonrisa. Alice incluso me saludó como si nada. Esto no pintaba bien. Entrecerré mis ojos y les di la espalda.

No abrí la hoja, sino hasta que el profesor Canedo puso nuevos ejercicios de cosas que ni entendía.

_Hey Bella, tenemos una duda:_

_¿Tú con qué te diviertes?_

_Atte. Tus adorados cuñados._

¿Con qué me divertía? ¿Tanto misterio y miradas malignas para saber con qué me divertía?

Uh… veamos...

En casa me divertía leyendo, en el almuerzo con los chistes de Emm o los intentos de coqueteo de las chicas con Edward, estando con Jake y los chicos de La Push normalmente son puras tonterías, en casa de los Cullen con Edward, en la escuela es con Edward, los fines de semana con Edward, antes de dormir también es con Edward…

Hummm, supongo que la respuesta es sencilla, ¿no?…

_¡Con Edward! (:_

_Atte.B_

Regresé la hoja, cuidadosamente doblada, con una gran sonrisa. Pensar en Edward me hacía sonreír. ¡Inténtenlo, serán MUY felices!

Regresé la atención, como por quinta vez, a la tarea de las mos… de cálculo.

Se escuchó un gran estruendo seguido de cuatro risas, más altas que las pasadas.

–HAHAHAHAHAHA

Todo el salón se giró para ver el alboroto que armaban mis cuñados.

Emmett ahora estaba en el suelo, dando patadas como la vez anterior, mientras se tomaba del estómago.

Rosalie y Jasper, reían abiertamente, sosteniéndose los estómagos, los ojos cerrados y aun sentados en sus lugares.

Alice golpeaba la paleta del mesa banco, los ojos cerrados y lanzaba pataditas al aire –sigo sin entender el por qué a esto.

Si fueran humanos, estoy segura de que estarían llorando y completamente sonrojados. Incluso tal vez ya tendrían problemas con sus vejigas… ¡Iugh!

El profesor Canedo se puso rojo de ira. Iba a decirles algo, cuando el toque del fin de clases se escuchó. _Salvados por la campana_, dirían por allí.

Todos se apresuraron a guardar sus _inútiles_ y salir del salón. Normalmente, esperaba a los Cullen para buscar a Edward juntos, pero hoy me dieron miedo con su ataque ese.

Dándoles una ultima mirada de _WTF!_ –Ya que aun seguían igual– salí en busca de mi amado vampiro.

–Hola, amor –dijo una aterciopelada voz detrás de mí, cuando acababa de cerrar de mi casillero.

–Hola, leoncito –dije dándole un leve pico en los labios. Claro que él no se conformó con eso y me tomó de la cintura y comenzó un beso más largo.

–HAHAHAHAHAHAHA –nos interrumpieron cuatro -muy conocidas- risas.

–¡Bella ya comenzó a divertirse! –dijo Emmett

–Woah, Bella. Calma, déjalo para más tarde… al menos háganlo fuera de la escuela –dijo Alice divertida.

Edward y yo los miramos interrogantes. De verdad no comprendía que trataban de decir.

Al ver que de verdad no entendíamos, Jasper suspiro.

–A lo que nos referíamos de _¿con qué te diviertes?_ Era a… –se mordió el labio, 'seductoramente' según él, y comenzó a toquetearse– ¿Entiendes?

–Ajá, y bueno… tu contestaste que con… –dijo Rosalie divertida, mientras levantaba una ceja sugestivamente hacia Edward.

Más risas –que no pertenecían a los Cullen– se escucharon. Al voltear hacia atrás, nos dimos cuenta de que la mitad de la escuela había presenciado la plática, incluso había algunos profesores.

Y para mi grandiosisima suerte… Charlie decidió ser un muy buen padre, vino por mí a la escuela, y no conformándose con esperar fuera, entra a buscarme.

–¡Isabella Marie Swan! ¡¿Es cierto lo que están diciendo los Cullen? –un ojo comenzaba a cerrársele constantemente en un _tick nervioso_, la vena de la frente sobresalía mientras que su cara se tornaba roja intensa.

Si no estuviera tan asustada por ser descubierta –porque… ¡demonios! Si Charlie se enteraba que _sí_ que me _divertía_ de vez en cuando con Edward, me mataba– estaría riendo como todo el mundo lo hacía.

–¡Oh, Demonios…!–dije mientras me ponía más roja que la nariz de 'Rodolfo el Reno' y escondía mi cara en el cuello de Edward.

* * *

Estoooo... Reviews? :S

**Beatiful Blush**


End file.
